Little Bird
Prologue It is midday in the small valley Kingdom. Every cat is doing there daily duties as the sun climbs higher into the sky. At the edge of camp lays a huge boulder. At the top of the boulder is a den that carved by the ancient cats of the sky. And inside that den is a tabby, he is sitting looking out into the pale daylight. Behind him is a slender black she-cat, her looks are stunning. She glances at the lighter colored tabby than approaches him from behind. "Jaw!" the hushed voice of the she-cat coos into the large tabbies ear. The tabby stiffens and turns around, only to be met with the amber eyes of his so called mate. He narrowed his eyes at her and hissed. "what do you want Mary?" "I have something to tell you." Her voice drifts off, she clearly didn't get the message the tabby was in an off mood. "Can't it wait, I have something important I need to see too!" Jaw snapped at her, the black she-cat flinched back oblivious to the mood of the tabby. "It's important." She mumbles looking at her paws sheepishly. "You better make this quick." The black she-cat scraps at the ground for a quick second, hesitating on wether or not she should tell the tabby. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breathe, deciding to go on with what she was saying. "I-I'm pregnant." The tabbies eyes widen immediately, his shock could be easily pointed out. He only seems shocked for about a heartbeat, then his mood turns again. This time he's furious. "Are you stupid Mary?!" He snaps at the black she-cat whose eyes widen "I never wanted to go this far! I never even liked you that much in the first place!" The words were harsh, partially because of the sour mood the tabby was in. His eyes were bewildered, searching the she-cat's face for a reaction. Her horror is clearly written all over her face, her eyes wide her jaw hanging open. She is un respondent for a split second before her horror fades to sadness, confusion, and most of all anger. She stares at the cat she called her mate for so many moons, than finally chooses to speak. "I guess I am stupid, just a stupid stupid she-cat..." The black she-cat's voice comes out in not what she expected; a hushed whisper. She closes her eyes painfully for a second before bolting past the tabby and out of the den they were currently in. She doesn't stop until she reaches the gates of camp, she was stopped by a young white she-cat. The white she-cat's forehead was marked oddly and her eyes were a very light shade of blue. The odd eyes of the white she-cat reflect confusion as she looks at the black she-cat. "Where are you going Mary?" She asks carefully eyeing the other she-cat up and down. "Anywhere away from here" Is the response. The white she-cat opens her mouth to respond but the black she-cat has already dashed past her and out into the forest. The white she-cat watches as the shape of the black cat disappears behind the trees. While with the black she-cat all she can think is how mouse-brained she was to have fallen for the tabby tom. She must have not been thinking straight at all. As she dodges the roots of trees she finds herself at a small river. She finds the stepping stones across and skillfully leaps on to one then to the next. In no time the black she-cat is across the river and she keeps sprinting more into the forest. She didn't stop until she found the end of the forest, out of the Kingdom's territory. Never once during her run did she look back. Never Once. Chapter 1 Birdy rolled her eyes at her brother and sister as the rolled over one another in their nest. They were pretending to be fighting each other, and in all honestly Birdy couldn't help but think how childish they looked. Birdy licked her chest fur as a distraction but eventually couldn't help herself as she snapped at her littermates: "Were siblings, not enemies, can you two calm down for a second or do I need to tie both of your tails together?" Harry and Maudie, Birdy's siblings stop and stare at her. Maudie snorts at her sister while Harry plays with his front paws. "You sound like Mom!" Maudie snaps while Harry replies with a hasty and almost silent 'sorry'. Birdy glances at her sister "were 8 moons old, we should be out hunting not fighting each other like little kits." She flicks her tail and leaps out of her nest and away from her littermates. She looks outside of the den to find it's pouring outside. Birdy can't see her mother anywhere. Her mother, Mary, told her kits to stay inside until she came back. Mary hasn't come back yet, Birdy has a feeling however she'll come back soon. Letting out a sigh Birdy pads back deeper into the den and curls up in a ball in her nest. Her nose meeting her thin tail as she attempts to get some rest. She didn't want to deal with her siblings, even though mother specifically said to keep a watchful eye over them. Maudie was usually the naughty one who dragged Harry down with her. The two of them together needed someone mature to look over them, and Birdy always took that roll. Right now she was just plain tired. "Guys go to sleep, mom will wake us up when she gets back." Birdy yawns. She is thankful to the ancient cats above when she feels her littermates curl up beside her. Stifling out one last yawn she falls into a deep slumber. -~- Birdy wakes up to the same scene, her brother and sister curled up beside her and the rain still pouring. Except this time it's darker outside. Guess Birdy was wrong about her mother coming home soon. Birdy isn't disturbed her mother isn't home yet, she sometimes leaves her kits in the den until the night time. She's even come back a day later. Birdy has always asked what she does but never gets a good response. So she just never questions it. Curling back up she lets out a shiver as a small drift of wind carries into the den. At this time she seeks the warmth of her mothers soft stomach to keep her nice and warm. But she has to learn to deal with it. Deciding she can't get back to sleep Birdy gets up and pads out of the mossy nest and over to the entrance of the den. She peeks her head out and looks around. Not a sole in sight. Birdy stands there for a long time, looking out and pondering were her mother could be. When suddenly she sees a figure. The figure is coming closer to the den, until Birdy can make it out as a cat. The cat is small and slender, her fur is almost as black as the nearing night and her eyes are a solid amber color. If Birdy were half blind she would have thought the she-cat was her mother. But looking at her she can tell there was a difference. The body shape was different. Suddenly reality hit Birdy like a ton of mice, where was her mother? Who was this mysterious she-cat? Was she coming to get her and her siblings? Did she want to hurt them? The last question sent a shiver down Birdy's spine. What could this she-cat possibly want? The she-cats eyes widen at the sight of Birdy and she approaches quicker. Birdy unsheathes her claws and hisses as the she-cat comes in range of her. She was about to leap when the cat let out a yowl. "Don't attack!" Birdy immediately backs down, but doesn't un sheath her claws quite yet. This she-cat has a lot of questioning to do. "Who are you?" "I'm Amira," the she-cat, Amira, responds, then she takes a deep breath "Birdy, I'm your mothers sister..." Wait... What? Chapter 2 Birdy's eyes widened and she gasped. Her mother never had a sister! She had told her kits she was the only kit in her litter! Birdy wouldn't have believed this Amira cat if it wasn't for the fact that Amira and her mother looked so much alike. Birdy shook her head and looked at her paws bluntly. "Why have you come here?" Birdy asked clawing at the ground feebly and not lifting her gaze. Amira sighed, her tail flicked. "Your mother... She's dead." Birdy's head immediately shot up. "What?" "Get Harry and Maudie up, they need to know this too." Amira mumbled. Birdy hurried over to the nest her brother and sister were in. She poked both until they woke up. "What is it Birdy?" Maudie groaned turning over and burying her face into her paws. "Something important just came up, you have to come with me." Neither kits moved. "Now!" Birdy hissed. Harry leaped up and Maudie hesitated before heaving herself to her paws. Birdy looked at both of them before leading them over to Amira. Maudie narrowed her eyes at Amira while Harry sat there with his eyes wide. "Who are you?" Maudie hissed, unsheathing her claws. "I'm your mothers sister, Maudie." Amira explained "My name is Amira, and I bring you the news of your mothers death." Maudie's claws sheathed at once, her eyes widened. She was shocked that her mother had a sister, but now apparently her mother was no more. Harry stepped forward. "Explain." He stated looking up at Amira. "It started this morning..." Earlier in the Day, Amira's POV My eyes caught sight of a mouse in the bushes. It was the first prey I had seen all day. The recent flooding of the river had caused much prey to die so this mouse was very rare. I reared back ready to pounce when. Crack! The mouse looked up, then scurried away. Whatever had chased away my prey was going to pay. I looked around and hissed. "Whose there?" Another crack was heard leaving me to think they were footsteps. My ears flattened to the back of my head and I unsheathed my claws. I looked around but couldn't spot anything. That was until I saw a flash of black and a tuft of the black fur left on a bramble bush. Black fur. I leaped over to the fur and inhaled it's scent. No way Was my first thought. It can't be her! Jaw pronounced her dead! But my thoughts failed me as my amber eyes were met with another pair of amber. I gasped as the cat stepped out of the bushes. Her eyes showed no emotion when she saw me, her black fur looked matted and unwashed. I gasped. "Mary!?" She hissed silently. "Keep your voice down!" I smiled, I smiled because I know knew that my sister wasn't dead. I padded over to her and rubbed my head against hers in a swift action. "I missed you sis." Mary purred and returned the gesture. "I missed you too, but I have to tell you the reason why I couldn't stay at the kingdom." I looked into her eyes and saw a fire deep and down within. She was clearly angry at something. "Eight moons ago I left because I was an expectant mother. I was expectant with Jaw's kits and he told me he could care less." I gasped. I never imagined Mary to be a mother, but now that I thought about it she had fallen hard for Jaw in only a couple of moons. Then anger bubbled up inside of me. How could Jaw tell his mate he cared less? I thought he loved her for goodness sake! I unsheathed and sheathed my claws, digging them into the earth. Even though it was barely anything, it had changed me. I was an aunt. And my opinion on Jaw changed totally. He wasn't a brave leader, he was rather cold-hearted. "I have three kits, the only boy is Harry he's black-and-white. Maudie is a light brown tabby she-cat. Then there's Birdy, shes a tiny black with white paws, chest, underbelly and tail tip. They are all cursed with their fathers eyes." I can already imagine the kits in my mind. All having the pale green eyes of their father. "I left because I couldn't raise them around a father who couldn't care I had to get them away. I felt like I would be a burden on the whole Kingdom." I pressed against my sister to hope to calm her down. "You would never be a burden sis! Everyone who knew you liked you." Mary looked at the ground and was about to open her mouth when. Grrrr I whipped around and looked into a pair of dark amber eyes. The scent drifted up my nose, and my eyes widened. Fox! It leaped out at me. My eyes widened and closed them, preparing for my fur to ripped from my body. But it never came. I opened my eyes and gasped at the scene in front of me. Mary was standing in front of me, the fox staring straight at her. She didn't say anything, she didn't move. Suddenly the fox whimpered and ran off. Odd... Foxes never run off when fighting cats, they think were easy prey. "Thank you so much Mary!" I cried out. But she didn't respond with words. Her response was she collapsed. Right in front of me. Then I saw it, blood was gushing from her throat. My cries where choked. I just got my sister back! Don't take her from me! I rushed to her side and attempted to save her, but she was to far gone. Before her last breath she managed to choke out. "My kits, th-they l-l-live on the e-edge of the fore-forest in an old badg-badger den. Pl-please go g-get them." She muttered out a 'bye sis' after that. As soon as she puffed out her last breathe the ran started falling harshly. Pounding me and my sisters body. I stayed with her for the longest time, burying my nose into her now cold fur. After awhile I buried her right on the spot, Once I had pawed over the last amount of dirt, or mud in this case, I looked up to the sky, closed my eyes and thought. I'll go fetch your kits for you sis, I promise I'll protect them with my life Then I turned and looked into the forest, before I sprinted off in an attempt to find the kits. REGULAR POV, NORMAL TIME Birdy gasped at her story. Her mother had managed to chase off a fox and save her sister, but had gotten clawed in the throat viciously. Tears rushed down her face, she sniffled lightly. She could hear her littermates sniffles too. They had both lost their mother as well. "What will happen now?" Harry asked. Amira looked down at them truthfully. "I'm taking you to the Kingdom of the Valley. The place where I and your mother, where born." Chapter 3 The Kingdom of the Valley The Kingdom of the Valley The Kingdom of the Valley The name of this so called Kingdom ran through Birdy's head. She was shocked to find out her mother had had a sister, but to be born into a Kingdom? That just didn't seem like Birdy's mother. But then again, Birdy's mother had lied to her more than once, so maybe Birdy's mother was going along with a string of lies. Birdy couldn't fathom how her mother could lie to her, it was still fresh in her mind. However she couldn't yell at her mother for her lies. In fact she couldn't even talk to her or look at her. She was gone. She was dead. The thought made Birdy shiver. As the thought of these lies ran through Birdy's head she looked on, Amira had led Birdy and her littermates into the forest. A place Birdy had gone in a couple of times to learn to hunt. But everytime Birdy went into the forest her mother would keep a close watch on her, as if she were a rabbit and her mother was a falcon soaring high above the trees. Birdy now understood why her mother had to keep an intense watch over Birdy. At first Birdy thought it was because she didn't want her kit getting lost in such a thick and dense forest. But as Birdy mulled it over, it was because she didn't want Birdy stumbling into the Kingdom's territory. The rain had ceased to fall a little, leaving a light rain to overtake the dark night. Amira had insisted that we leave as soon as we could. Amira could care less if it was the middle of a blizzard or the hottest day of the sun cycle, she would get the kits to kingdom safely. And that meant traveling by night, she didn't want patrols catching on to their little parade. Birdy continued through the forest, her paws getting stuck in the mud every once in awhile. Her pelt was drenched and she was cold to the bone. Come on Birdy, Amira said a little while back that we where half way there! Push yourself! But Birdy was exhausted, she couldn't help but take a moments pause to catch her breath. But as soon as she stopped Amira yapped at her to keep going. Birdy couldn't help but roll her eyes. They continued on for awhile longer before they broke out of the forest. The trees had eventually subsided, the number of the trees growing less at each stride forward. And soon enough Birdy found that they had broke out. They were now at the other side of the forest. A whole forest lengths away from her birthplace and were she had lived for the past eight moons. Birdy took a hasty look back at the forest, but when she turned, she couldn't help but let her jaw fall. In front of Birdy was a huge stone gate. Well, the gate was open, but it was guarded. Around the stone hollow were thick bushes that stood tall, surrounding what Birdy supposed was the Kingdom. Birdy looked the gate up and down. This place was huge, wait scratch that huge was an understatement. This place was massive. Birdy looked over to Maudie and Harry, they both seemed to be in as much awe as Birdy. Birdy turned back and saw Amira padding iver to the stone hollow. Amira beckoned with her tail to follow. The kits herded behind Amira. Anira greeted the guard with a swift mew, mumbling into his ear as he took a tentative look at Birdy and her littermates. After a few heartbeats his eyes lit with recognition and he nodded. The guard set to the side and beckoned for the kits to go through. Birdy had wondered what Amira had told him. Birdy followed Amira through the Stone Hollow. And the next sight left her more ming boggled than the last. This Kingdom was enormous! Their were stones carved in the shape of dens. Each den was huge. Birdy looked straight ahead and saw a big boulder placed at the end of the camp. She tilted her head, a leaders den maybe? Who knew. Well apparently Amira knew because she started walking towards it. Birdy knew that she had to follow so she did. When they approached the huge boulder Amira leaped up, once she was up, she helped each kit up. "Up you go kits." She mewed softly "Wait here for a second, I'll be right back." Amira turned to the den carved at the top and hollered in. "Jaw!" A grumbled 'Come in' was heard and Amira went inside. The darkness covering up her body as she went inside. Birdy waited outside, she could hear the faint whispers of Amira talking and Jaw? That was his name right? Eventually Amira came out and mewed. "Come with me." Amira padded in, and Birdy nervously padded after her. Her anxiousness growing as she walked into the darkness of the den. Unlike Birdy suspected, the den was lighted. Natural moonlight filtered in through the entrance showing Birdy the scene in front of her. Soft sand lined the den, and in the back laid a nest. A nest filled with a huge cat. He had light brown tabby fur, his eyes were closed. His frame was huge, he was truely a big cat. When he opened his eyes Birdy took notice to his pale green eyes. They pierced Birdy, their light color giving Birdy the shivers. "Whose," The giant tabby stated dragging his gaze to Amira "kits are these?" The tabby turned his gaze back to Birdy and her littermates. All three kits froze, they didn't speak a word. Amira sighed and spoke forward. "Jaw," she spoke in a soft voice "Meet Mary's kits, Harry, Maudie, and Birdy." The tabbies eyes immediately widened, and his mouth opened but closed again. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at Amira. His gaze was cold and unpromising. "The-they-" Amira cut him off. "Are yours, yes?" Then it hit Birdy like a ton of foxes. This huge tabby tom-cat, was her father... Chapter 4 Birdy started at the giant tabby, Jaw his name was? She had never known him, but now she was being introduced to this tabby who was her father? He had Maudie's fur color, and I guess the pale green eyes were on all of the kits. But Birdy still couldn't believe this cat was her dad. He seemed to... Hostile... Jaw looked at all three of the kits, a scowl appearing on his face at the sight. Birdy visbly flinched at his reaction. A normal cat would think he would be happy, a king with three strong kits. But he was not, he had an odd aura to him. Jaw let out a snort. "These cannot be my kits!" Amira'a eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. "Oh but they are," she said, a smirk appearing on her face "They are Mary's and they are certainly yours. They all have some traits of you. It's obvious that you are kin with these kits Jaw." Jaw's jaw clenched and he shot a hostile look at the kits, as if sending warning. He visbly tensed. "Fine," Jaw muttered "they can stay here, I just don't like the thought of kits." Amira blinked, than let out a small nod. "I would like to have a word with them, please." Birdy froze. Please don't leave Amira! Please don't leave! Amira nodded, and without a response slipped out of the den. That left Birdy, Maudie, and Harry standing their watching as she left. Birdy could sense that her littermates were feeling just as uneasy as she was. They were about to have their first conversation with their not so nice father. This might not go over to well. Jaw took one look at his kits and cringed at the sight. Mary had been right, these were definitely his kits. Their looks reflected Jaw almost perfectly, but they also reflected Mary. A perfect mix of mother and father. "I will be allowing you to stay here." Jaw started, his giant body sitting upward, the kits nodded "but if you ever do anything that disobeys me, or you do something totally unloyal to the kingdom, I will have no problem kicking you out." Birdy cringed at his harsh words "Just because we are kin doesn't mean that we have to like each other." He was their father for tails sake! "But, since you are my kin, and since bloodline in leadership comes first. The firstborn of the litter will take over after me. It doesn't matter if it was a girl or a boy." Jaws gaze flashed over all of them "So who was born first?" Birdy gulped, she had been the first. Everyone expected Harry, but he was born second. Maudie was the runt of the litter that eventually grew strong. Birdy stepped forward and raised her chin. "I am." Jaw took one look at Birdy and burst out laughing. "But your the smallest! You must be the runt! I couldn't let you run my kingdom!" Birdy looked back at her littermates with nervous eyes, Harry shot her a positive smile and Maudie waved her tail in disaproval at Jaw's words. "Believe what you will, but I was born first. Ask Harry and Maudie." Jaw's gaze fell towards the two bigger kits. Harry, the only tom, stepped forward. "What she said was true, she's the oldest." Jaw fell silent. Birdy could feel a playful grin form on her face. It was probably the only thing she could shove right back into her fathers huge face. "Soooooo... I have to lead a kingdom or...?" Jaw sighed and turned "Since you are a girl, and since you are the first born kit, you will be taking my position when I either retire or die. You can pick out a mate whenever, but there needs to be approval by closest family members. Like me, if I'm living, Harry, Maudie, and Amira. Once you come of age, I will tell you all the requirements. Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal." Birdy stepped back and waited for what Jaw had to say next. "You are dismissed, have Amira find your dens." Jaw watched as his three kits scurried out of the den. He couldn't help but wonder. How would a tiny she-cat like Birdy lead a kingdom as big as the valleys? Chapter 5 Coming Soon...